LO QUE QUEREMOS ALCANZAR
by katiitha
Summary: AMU E IKUTO TIENE QUE SUPERAR UN NUEVO ENEMIGO EL TIEMPO Y UNA BESTIA QUE HARA QUE SUS VIDAS SE VUELVA EN UN INFIERNO
1. Chapter 1

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENCE SE RESERVA TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR

* * *

CAPITULO 1 FRAGMENTOS PERDIDOS

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

HA PASADO 5 AÑOS DESDE LA GRADUACION DE LOS GUARDIANES CADA UNO TOMO UN CAMINO DISTINTO : HOTORI TADASE EL REY FUE SELECCIONADO PARA LAS MEJOR PREPARATORIA DE JAPON CONTINUA SIENDO UN LIDER SIENDO PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTUDIANTES

MASHIRO RIMA LA REINA DEBIDO A LOS TRABAJOS DE SUS PADRES TUVO QUE MUDARSE A FRANCIA SIGUE SIENDO UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MAS POPULARES PERO AHORA ES UNA CHICA SINCERA AHORA SE ENCUENTRA FELIZ JUNTO CON SUS PADRES

YUUKI YAYA LA SEGUNDA REINA SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SECUNDARIA ES HONESTA Y SIGUE COMPORTANDOSE COMO UN BEBE ES COMO LA NIÑA PEQUEÑA PARA TODOS SUS COMPAÑEROS APESAR DE ESTAR EN EL ULTIMO AÑO

Nagihiko Fujisaki EL SEGUNDO REY SE ENCUENTRA EN LA MISMA PREPARATORIA QUE TADASE SIGUEN SIENDO LOS MEJORES AMIGOS Y ES EL VICEPRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTUDIANTES DESPUES QUE CUMPLIO CIERTA EDAD NO SE LE PERMITIO SEGUIR CON SU CLASES DE DANZA SIN EMBARGO NO SE SINTIO TRISTE POR ESTA SITUACION

TSUKIYOMI/HOSHINA UTAU SEGUE SIENDO UNA DE LAS MEJORES CANTANTES DE JAPON SE ENCUENTRA EN EL PRIMER AÑO DE UNIVERSIDAD JUNTO CON KUKAI

SOUMA KUKAI EL SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO EL ASISTE EN LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD DE UTAU ELLOS MANTIENE UNA RELACION AMOROSA UN TANTO EXTRAÑA Y COMPLICADA DE ENTENDER

TSUKIYOMI IKUTO DESPUES QUE SE FUERA EN BUSCA DE SU PADRE SE UNION A UNA ORQUESTA AHORA ES PROFESOR DE VIOLIN Y GRAN COMPOSITOR EL CUAL MANTIENE MUY POCO CONTACTO CON SU HERMANA Y AMIGOS

HINAMORI AMU DEBIDO A CIRCUSTANCIAS EXTRAÑAS NO SE APODIDO SABER DEL PARADERO Y ESTADO DE AMU DESPUES QUE SUS PADRES TUVIERON QUE VIAJAR DEBIDO AL TRABAJO

PUNTO DE VISTA DESCONCIDO

5 AÑOS ATRAS

AEROPUERTO DE JAPON

YAYA: AMU CHAN TE ECHAREMOS DE MENOS

AMU: YO A USTEDES LOS QUIERO MUCHO CHICOS

TADASE:SABES QUE PUES CONTAR CON NOSOTROS SIEMPRE

AMU: GRACIAS TADASE POR TU COMPRENSION

MIDORI:AMU HIJA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS

AMU: LO SIENTO YA ME TENGO QUE IR

RIMA:BUEN VIAJE

AMU:GRACIAS RIMA BUENO ADIOS

MIDORI: LISTAS HIJAS

AMU Y AMI: SI¡

PUNTO DE VISTA DE AMU

CASA EN INGLATERRA

NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTOY AQUI EN INGLATERRA UNA NUEVA VIDA UN NUEVO SUEÑO UNA NUEVA YO

MIDORI: HIJA NOS ACOMPAÑAS PARA REALIZA UNAS COMPRAS PARA LA CASA

AMU: CLARO POR QUE NO

NOS ENCONTRABAMOS RECORRIENDO LAS CALLES DE INGLATERRA JUNTO CON MI MADRE REALMENTE ERA MARAVILLOSO ESTAR AQUI SABIA QUE MI VIDA SERIA MUY ALEGRE AQUI

MIDORI: AMU ESPERAME AQUI AFUERA TENGO QUE PAGAR ALGO DE ACUERDO

AMU: OK ESTA BIEN

EN ESO MI MADRE ENCONTRO EN LA TIENDA MIENTRAS TANTO EMPECE ACONVERSAR CON MIS CHARAS CUANDO DE REPENTE VI A U HOMBRE EXTRAÑO ACERCASE A MI

EXTRAÑO: TU ERES HINAMORI AMU NO ES ASI LA DUEÑA DEL DUMPTLE LOCK NO ES ASI

AMU: QUIEN ERES Y COMO SABES DE ESO

EXTRAÑO: POR QUE YO ESTUVE EL DIA DE SU CREACION Y CREEME QUE SU PODER ES MUCHO MAS PODEROSO PARA QUE LO TENGA UNA NIÑA COMO TU ASI QUE SE BUENA Y ENTREGAMENLO

AMU: NO ME PERTENECE NO SE LO ENTREGARE

EXTRAÑO: QUE TESTARUDA ERES SI NO ME LO ENTREGAS POR LAS BUENAS LO HARAS POR LAS MALAS

EN ESO SE TRANSFORMO EN UNA HORRIBLE BESTIA CON CUERNOS Y ALAS NEGRAS

AMU: QUE ERES

EXTRAÑO: ALGUIEN QUE TE ENSEÑARA A RESPETAR A LOS ADULTOS

EN ESO CORRI LO QUE PUEDE PERO ME ALCANZO Y ME VOTO AL SUELO

EXTRAÑO: LO SIENTO PERO ES MIO

EN ESO ARANCA DE MI PECHO EL HUMPTER CLOCK

AMU: NO SUETALO DAMELO

EXTRAÑO: NO LO CREO LINDA ME PERTENECE AHORA

AMU: NO

EN ESO UNA LUZ APARECE EN EL HUMPTER CLOCK

EXTRAÑO: QU SUCEDE NO NO PUEDE SER NO LO PERMITIRE OTRA VEZ QUE ESTA LUZ ME DETENGA

EN ESO EL HOMBRE APRETA FUERTE EL HUMPTER CLOCK PROVOCANDO QUE SE DESTRUYA EN PEQUEÑOS TROZOS QUE SE ESPARCIERON POR EL CIELO

EXTRAÑO: RAYOS AHORA TENDRE QUE BUSCAR LOS FRAGMENTOS POR TODOS LO PAISES

AMU:QUE QUIERES DECIR

EXTRAÑO: NO LO ENTIENDES NIÑA EL HUMPTER CLOCK SE ROMPIO LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TU PODRIAS MORIR Y EL PODER QUE TIENE DESAPARECERA

AMU: NO COMPRENDO POR QUE YO MORIRIA

EXTRAÑO: AL SER TU LA DUEÑA DEL HUMPTER CLOCK SIGNIFICA QUE ESTA CONECTADO CON TU CUERPO Y TU CEREBRO AL ESTAR ROTO HACE QUE TUS CIRCUITOS MENTALES COMO FISICO SE PRODUCTA UN DESORDEN PROVOCANDO ENFERMEDADES GRAVES QUE QUIZAS TU CUERPO TENIA DESDE MAS NIÑA SI TU NO ENCUENTRAS LOS FRAGMENTOS DEL HUMPTER CLOCK ANTES DE UN PERIODO DE TIEMPO MORIRAS PERO ESO NO IMPORTA MUCHO

AMU: QUE PASARA CONMIGO Y MIS CHARAS

EXTRAÑOS: YA TE LO DIJE MORIRAS SI NO LO ENCUENTRAS DESDE UN PERIODO DE TIEMPO BUENO EN CAMBIO TU CHARAS SE PODRIA DECIR QUE VOLVERA A SUS HUEVOS Y ESTOS DESAPARECERAN PARA SIEMPRE JUNTO CONTIGO

AMU: NO PUEDE SER NO ES CIERTO

EXTRAÑO: YA TU SI QUIERES CREERME O NO A MI SOLO ME INTERESA EL HUMPTER CLOCK BUENO NOS VEMOS NIÑA

DEBE SER MENTIRA DECIA MI MENTE TIENE QUE SERLO

MIDORI: AMU HIJA QUE SUCEDE QUE HACES AQUI

AMU: NADA SOLO ME ENTRETUVE CON ALGO

EN ESO ME LEVANTO Y SENTI UN LEVE MAREO Y PERDI EL CONOCIMIENTO

MIDORI: AMU HIJA DESPIERTA ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDEME

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

EN EL HOSPITAL

MIDORI: NO SE QUE HACER ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA ESPOSO MIO

PADRE DE AMU: TRANQUILA MIDORI SOLO SE DESMAYO NO CREO QUE SEA NADA MALO

EN ESO ENTRO EL DOCTOR

MIDORI: DOCTOR COMO ESTA MI HIJA

DOCTOR: TENGO QUE SER SINCERO CON USTEDES EL DESMAYO DE AMU NO FUE COMUN ELLA ESTA MUY ENFERMA ELLA POSE UNA ENFERMEDAD MUY RARA LLAMADA ELOCTROC CARDIONOMAL ESTINAL(LO ACABO DE INVENTAR )ES UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE TE DETERIORA ESTA NO PERMITE TENER PROTEINAS EN EL CUERPO Y EN LOS ORGANOS DEJANDO TE ASI EN ESTADO CASI VEGETAL

PADRE DE AMU: QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO QUE ELLA NO PODRA MOVERSE OTRA VEZ Y HABLAR

DOCTOR: LA VERDAD ES QUE SOLO PODRA HABLAR NI SIQUIERA PODRA MOVERSE COMO DIGO ESTA ES UNA ENFERMEDAD EXTRAÑA QUE CON EL TRATAMIENTO QUE HAREMOS DEBERIA SANAR

MIDORI:COMO QUE DEBERIA SANAR QUE QUIERE DECIR

DOCTOR: ESTA ENFERMEDAD NO TIENE CURA AUN Y POR LO QUE VEO AMU LA TIENE DESDE QUE ERA UN BEBE SOLO QUE SE PRODUJO AHORA

MIDORI: NO NO MI HIJA NO NO ES VERDAD NO

PADRE DE AMU: MIDORI CALMA SALDREMOS DE ESTO

MIDORI: COMO COMO SI MI AMU YA NO SE PODRA MOVER MAS

LA MADRE DE AMU LLORABA DESCONSOLADA DESDE LA PUERTA DEL HOSPITAL Y SUPLICABA POR UNA RESPUESTA QUE NO LLEGARIA

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO DE VERDAD ME INSPIRE CALETA PORFAVOR COMENTE PARA SABER SU OPINION


	2. Chapter 2

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE Y SE RESERVAN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 EL LAZO QUE UNE NO SE ROMPE**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE AMU**

**5 AÑOS HAN PASADO DESDE QUE ESTOY POSTRADA EN UNA CAMA SIN PODER HACER NADA MAS QUE HABLAR ME SIENTO VACIA SIN CORAZON Y HA NADIEN QUE CON QUIEN PUEDA DESAOGAR MI DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO QUIERO SALIR PARA PODER ENCONTRAR YO MISMA LOS FRAGMENTOS DE HUMPTER CLOCK Y ARREGLAR ESTA SITUACION QUIERO UNA VIDA NORMAL**

**MIDORI: HIJA QUIERES ALGO DE COMER**

**AMU: NO GRACIAS NO QUIERO NADA**

**MIDORI: TIENES QUE COMER ALGO O PODRAS RECAER**

**AMU: HAGA LO QUE HAGA MORIRE IGUAL MAMA**

**MIDORI: NO DIGAS ESO TODO SALDRA BIEN YA VERAS**

**AMU: NO ES ASI ESTA ENFERMEDAD NO TIENE CURA MAMA NI SIQUIERA LOS DOCTORES ME PUEDEN AYUDAR**

**MIDORI: NO ES ASI YA VERAS.. QUE**

**AMU: DEJAME SOLA MAMA POR FAVOR**

**EN ESO MI MAMA SE RETIRA DE LA SALA DICIENDO**

**MIDORI: TODAVIA TENGO ESPERANZA HIJA**

**ESPERANZA ESA SIMPLE PALABRA SE REPETIA EN MI MENTE ESA SIMPLE PALABRA QUE YA NO TENIA SIGNIFICADO PARA MI NO IMPORTA CUANTO LO INTENTARA YA NUNCA MAS PODRIA UTILIZAR ESA PALABRA EN MI SITUACION ES POR ESO QUE ME HUNDI EN EL VACIO NI SIQUIERA SABIA CUANTO TIEMPO ME QUEDABA Y TAMPOCO TENIA A MIS CHARAS PARA SABERLO SOLAMENTE ME PODRIA EN ESTA CAMA ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO DE MI MUERTE.**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKUTO**

**ME ENCONTRABA A UNAS HORAS DE LLEGAR A INGLATERRA JUNTO CON LA ORQUESTA NACIONAL JUVENIL JUNTO CON EMILIA ELLA TOCA LA FLAUTA TRAVERSAL Y HARU ES UN VIOLINISTA COMO YO ELLOS DOS SON MIS MEJORES AMIGOS DESDE HACE 5 AÑOS**

**EMILIA: DIGANME NO ES EMOCIONANTE TOCAR PARA CHICOS DEL HOSPITAL UY OJALA HAYA UNO LINDO**

**HARU: EMI SI ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL ES OBIO QUE ESTAN AHI POR UNA ENFERMEDAD POR FAVOR NO COQUETES CON ALGUIEN AHI**

**EMILIA: AHI HARU QUE ESTEN EN EL HOSPITAL NO SIGNIFICA QUE TODO SEA POR ENFERMEDADES ADEMAS YO SOY GRANDE Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA NO ES ASI IKUTO**

**IKUTO: ESO DEPENDE MIENTRAS NO TE METAS CON UN ACOSADOR O PERVERTIDO EMI CONOCIENDO LO INOCENTE QUE ERES TE METERAS CON ALGUIEN ASI **

**EMILIA:MOE IKUTO ERES IGUAL DE TONTO QUE HARU...WAAA MIREN YA LLEGAMOS NO ES HERMOSO**

**IKUTO: SI QUE LO ES**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE AMU**

**ME ENCONTRA SUMISA EN MI CAMA TRATANDO DE RELAJARME PARA PODER DORMIR CLARO QUE ERA DIFICIL YA QUE ME ENCONTRA DEBIL Y MI ASPECTO ERA HORRIBLE MI PIEL ERA MUCHO MAS PALIDA COMO UN PAPEL MIS OJOS DORADOS PERDIERON EL BRILLO MIS LABIOS TAMBIEN MI CABELLO AHORA SE ENCONTRABA LARGO HASTA MIS RODILLAS PERO NO SE VEIA IGUAL QUE ANTES**

**TOCK TOCK PASE DIJE CON UNA VOZ DEBIL**

**ENFERMERA:OLA AMU COMO TE SIENTES**

**AMU: IGUAL **

**ENFERMERA: HAY ALGO QUE TE HARA SENTIR MEJOR SABES VA HA VENIR UNA ORQUESTA JUVENIL QUIERES VENIR A VER**

**AMU: PUES SI QUIERO DE VERDAD HARIA ESO POR MI **

**ENFERMERA: CLARO ADEMAS ERES UNA JOVEN DE 17 QUE DEBE HACER ALGO DIVERTIDO ALGUNA VEZ**

**AMU: GRACIAS POR ESO**

**ENFERMERA: NO HAY DE QUE**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKUTO**

**NOS ENCONTRABAMOS EN EL HOSPITAL DE INGLATERRA POR LO CUAL ESTABAMOS PREPARADOS PARA TOCAR**

**ENTONCES EMPEZO**

**DIRECTOR DE LA ORQUESTA: BUENO ESTA ES UNA PEQUEÑA FUNCION DEDICADA A LOS JOVENES DE ESTE HOSPITAL**

**EN ESO EMPEZAMOS A TOCAR UNA SONATA PARA PURIFICAR EL AMBIENTE ESAS PERSONAS Y NIÑOS MIRABAN CON ALEGRIA ERA LO MENOS QUE PODIAMOS HACER YA QUE ERAN MUY POCAS VECES QUE SE VEIA SU SONRISA EN ESO HUBO UN ROSTRO EN EL CUAL ME LLAMO LA ATENCION ERA UNA CHICA DE CABELLO ROSADOS QUE CAIAN DE SUS HOMBROS HASTA SU SILLA DE RUEDAS HERMOSO OJOS DORADOS COMO EL SOL ESA IMAGEN ME DEJO PENSANDO EN LO HERMOSA QUE ERA ESA JOVEN ELLA DEBERIA DE TENER UNOS 17 AÑOS NO SE PORQUE PERO ME RECORDABA A CIERTA JOVEN QUE ME AYUDA AQUELLA QUE SIEMPRE SONREIA PARA MI APESAR QUE SE ENOJARA CONMIGO EN ESO MI MENTE DIJO ¡AMU¡ ELLA SE PARECE A AMU NO PUEDE SER POR QUE ELLA ESTARIA EN UN HOSPITAL NO QUIERO IMAGINARME NADA PERO ME PREOCUPA POR QUE ELLA ERA MI AMU MI LINDA Y PRECIOSA AMU.**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE AMU**

**ESTABAMOS EN RECEPCION DEL HOSPITAL ESCUCHANDO LA HERMOSA SONATA QUE REALIZABA ES GRUPO DE JOVENES PERO ESO NO HACIA QUE RECUPERAR LOS ANIMOS DE REPENTE EMPIEZO A MIRALOS A TODOS EN ESO HABIA UN JOVEN DE CABELLO AZULADO Y OJOS DEL MISMO COLOR EL ERA UN JOVEN MUY GUAPO PERO SE QUE NO SE FIJARIA EN ALGUIEN COMO YO**

**AMU:HEY ENFERMERA PUEDE LLEVARME A MI CUARTO POR FAVOR**

**ENFERMERA:ESTA BIEN SEÑORITA HINAMORI COMO DESE USTED**

**DESCONOCIDO: ESPERE¡**

**EN ESO VOLTEO Y ERA EL JOVEN DE CABELLO AZULADO SU CARA ME ERA MUY FAMILIAR AL VERLO TAN CERCA**

**IKUTO:DISCULPE MOLESTARLA ENFERMERA PERO PUEDO SABER EL NOMBRE DE ESTA JOVEN**

**ENFERMERA:LO SIENTO JOVEN PERO ES INFORMACION CLASIFICADA**

**IKUTO:POR FAVOR ES QUE NECESITO SABERLO**

**ENFERMERA: ESTA BIEN EL NOMBRE DE ESTA JOVEN ES HINAMORI AMU**

**IKUTO: LO SABIA TU ERES AMU MI AMU**

**AMU:TE CONOZCO **

**IKUTO:NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI SOY IKUTO**

**AMU: NO PUEDE SER TU NO POR QUE (LLORANDO)**

**IKUTO:QUE OCURRE ACASO NO ESTAS FELIZ DE VERME **

**AMU:LA VERDAD NO ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE ESTES AQUI(LLORANDO)ENFERMERA ME LLEVA A MI CUARTO POR FAVOR**

**IKUTO:ESPERA POR FAVOR**

**AMU: NO QUIERO VERTE LARGO**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKUTO**

**POR QUE NO QUIERES VERME ACASO ME ODIAS O TE ENAMORASTE COMPLETAMENTE DE ALGUIEN Y ME BORRASTE DE TU MEMORIA ,POR QUE ESTAE EN EL HOSPITAL ESAS PREGUNTAS SE REPETIAN EN MI MENTE PERO**

**IKUTO:NO IMPORTA CUANTO ME TOME PERO VOY AVERIGUAR QUE TE PASO AMU Y SI ES ALGO GRAVE NO TE DEJARE APESAR DE QUE TU NO ME QUIERAS CONTIGO**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 DOLOROSO DESCUBRIMIENTO

PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKUTO QUE TE OCURRIO AMU POR QUE ESTA EN ESTE HOSPITAL Y POR QUE NO QUIERES VERME LO DESCUBRIRE NO IMPORTA EL COSTO LO DESCUBRIRE Y TE AYUDARE

EMILIA: HEY IKUTO QUE SUCEDE HAS ESTADO TODO EL DIA DISTRAIDO

IKUTO:NO ES NADA EMI CREEME ESTOY BIEN

HARU: YO NO LO CREO ESTAS ASI POR ESA CHICA DE CABELLO ROSA

IKUTO:BUENO ME ATRAPASTE HARU SI ES POR ELLA

HARU:QUE OCURRE CON ELLA LA CONOCES DE ALGUNA PARTE QUE TE IMPORTA TANRO

IKUTO:SI LA CONOZCO DESDE QUE TENIA 12 PERO AHORA ES TODA UNA MUJER ELLA ES LA CHICA DE LA CUAL ME ENAMORE

HARU: QUE DICES TE ENAMORASTE CUANDO ELLA TENIA 12 AÑOS RAYOS AMIGO ERES UN MASOQUISTA SABES LA RELACIONES CON NIÑAS MENORES QUE TU RESULTAN EN DESASTRE

IKUTO:LO SE HARU POR ESO CUANDO ME FUI DE JAPON LE DIJE QUE CRECIERA Y MADURAR PARA QUE YO LA CONQUISTARA

HARU: VAYA LO TENIAS PLANEADO PERO AHORA DEBE TENER COMO 17 AÑOS NO Y TU TIENES 22 TODAVIA ES IMPOSIBLE

IKUTO: NO TANTO COMO LO ERA CUANDO ELLA TENIA 12

EMILIA: BUENO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA POR QUE ELLA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL

IKUTO: ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO AVERIGUAR

HARU Y EMILIA: TE AYUDAREMOS A BUSCAR INFORMACION SOBRE LO QUE TIENE

IKUTO:(SORPRENDIDO) GRACIAS CHICOS LES DEBO MUCHO

UNA HORA MAS TARDE EN EL HOSPITAL

JUNTO CON MIS AMIGO NOS DIRIGIMOS A LA RECEPCION DEL HOSPITAL

ENFERMERA: HOLA JOVENES EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLOS

IKUTO: HOLA MI NOMBRES IKUTO Y SOY UNA AMIGO DE UNA DE LAS PACIENTES DE ESTE HOSPITAL HINAMORI AMU

ENFERMERA: SI ELLA ESTA EN ESTE HOSPITAL QUE QUIEREN SABER

IKUTO: POR QUE ESTA EN ESTE HOSPITAL QUE TIENE ELLA

ENFERMERA: LO SIENTO JOVEN PERO NO PUEDO RESPONDERLE ESO ESA INFORMACION ES CLASIFICADA

IKUTO: POR FAVOR NECESITO SABER

ENFERMRA: LO COMPRENDO PERO COMO LE DIJE ESA ES INFORMACION ES CLASIFICADA LO SIENTO MUCHO NO LES PUEDO DAR ESA INFORMACION

NO ESTABAMOS RETIRANDO CON HARU Y EMILIA

HARU:TRANQUILO AMIGO HABRAN OTRAS FORMAS DE SABER QUE TIENE

EMILIA: HARU TIENE RAZON NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA

¡IKUTO KUN ERES TU¡

UNA VOZ DESCONOCIDA VENIA DE LA ENTRADA DEL HOSPITAL MIRO HACIA ELLA Y ERA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE LA MADRE DE AMU MIDORI SAN

IKUTO: MIDORI SAN CUANTO TIEMPO

MIDORI: VAYA MIRA COMO HAZ CRECIDO YA ERES TODO UN HOMBRE PERO QUE HACES EN ESTE HOSPITAL

IKUTO: ME ENTERE QUE AMU ESTA AQUI Y QUERIA SABER QUE OCURRIO

EN ESE MOMENTO MIDORI CAMBIO SU EXPRESION DE ALEGRE A UNA TRISTE Y SOMBRIA

MIDORI: IKUTO KUN MI HIJA ESTA MUY MAL ELLA TIENE UNA ENFERMEDAD MUY RARA Y PELIGROSA LLAMADA ELOCTROC CARDIONOMAL ESTINAL

IKUTO: QUE ES ESO

MIDORI:(LLORANDO) UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE TE DETERIORA ELLA NO PUEDE MOVERSE LO UNICO QUE PUEDE HACER ES HABLAR Y SI NO ENCUENTRAN UNA CURA MI HIJA MORIRA MUY PRONTO SEGUN EL DOCTOR TIENE UN AÑO MAS DE VIDA IKUTO KUN MI HIJA SE ME MUERE

IKUTO:(SHOCK) NO PUEDE SER MIDORI DIGAME QUE NO ES VERDAD

MIDORI:(LLORANDO) ES CIERTO IKUTO KUN MI AMU MI LINDA HIJA HA ESTADO EN UNA CAMA DESDE HACE 5 AÑOS VINIMOS AQUI PARA VACACIONES CUANDO ELLA TENIA 12 AÑOS Y FUE CUANDO RESULTO TODO LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO HABLAR MAS

ELLA SALIA DEL HOSPITAL

HARU: AMIGO LO SIENTO NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO

EMILIA: TIENES QUE SABER IKUTO QUE TIENES TODO NUESTRO APOYO

IKUTO: SI LO SE ENFERMERA EN QUE HABITACION SE ENCUENTRA ELLA

ENFERMERA: EN LA 24 A

IKUTO: GRACIAS EN ESO COMIENZO A CAMINAR POR LO PASILLO

HARU: AMIGO QUE HARAS

IKUTO: QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA A SOLAS

EN ESO CAMINO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO DEJANDO ATRAS A HARU Y EMILIA

VI POR TODAS LA HABITACIONES HASTA QUE ENCONTRE LA HABITACION 24 A

IKUTO: AMU

PUNTO DE VISTA DE AMU

ME ENCONTARABA EN MI HABITACION COMO TODOS LOS DIAS PARA EL RESTO DE MIS DIASCUANDO ESCUCHE LA PUERTA ABRIRSE ENTONCES VOLTEO PARA VER QUIERA Y ERA IKUTO QUE ESTABA PARADO EN MI PUERTA

AMU:QUE HACES AQUI

IKUTO: LO SIENTO

AMU:SIENTES QUE COSA

IKUTO:HABERTE DEJADO SOLA EN TODO ESTO

AMU: DE QUE ESTAS...NO PUEDE HABLAR MAS POR QUE SE ACERCO RAPIDAMENTE A MI Y ME ABRAZO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS

IKUTO:LO SIENTO POR DEJARTE SOLA LUCHANDO CON ESTA ENFERMEDAD

ABRI MIS OJOS DE SORPRESA EL YA LO SABIA EN ESO MIS OJOS EMPEZARON A SACAR LAGRIMAS QUE NO HABIA SACADO DESDE HACE 5 AÑOS Y FUE CUANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE ALGO HUMEDO ESTABA EN MI CUELLO EL ESTABA LLORANDO POR MI

AMU:(LLORANDO)NO QUIERO QUE ME TENGAS LASTIMA POR FAVOR VETE Y DEJAME SOLA

IKUTO:NO ...NO LO HARE MAS NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLA OTRA VEZ ...Y NO ES LASTIMA LO QUE SIENTO POR TI POR QUE YO TE PROTEGER TODA LA VIDA

AMU:LO QUE QUEDA DE ELLA ...ADEMAS FUE CULPA DE EL

IKUTO: DE QUIEN HABLAS

AMU: CUANDO VINE HA ESTE PAIS MI MADRE Y YO SALIMOS DE COMPRAS Y FUE QUE ALGUIEN DESCONOCIDO SE ME ACERCO Y DIJO QUE QUERIA EL HUMPTER CLOCK SALI CORRIENDO DE EL CUANDO EL ME ALCANZO ME ESTABA ENCIMA DE MI Y ME ESTABA QUITANDO EL HUMPTER CLOCK CUANDO ESTE SE ROMPIO Y EL DIJO QUE TENIA QUE BUSCAR LOS FRAGMENTOS QUE VOLARON DEL CIELO HACIA VARIAS DIRECCIONES EL ME DIJO QUE QUERIA SU PODER EL ME DIJO QUE SI YO NO BUSCABA LO FRAGMETOS TAMBIEN MORIRIA POR QUE SI EL HUMPTER CLOCK DEJA DE EXISTIR TAMBIEN LO HARIA YO DEBIDO QUE HUMPTER CLOCK ESTA UNIDO A MI SI YO NO LO BUSCABA MILES DE ENFERMEDADES O TRAGEDIASME SUCEDERIAN Y TENIA RAZON

IKUTO:QUIEN ERA

AMU:UN MOUNSTRO QUE ESTABA CON EL CREADOR DEL HUMPTER CLOCK

IKUTO:RAYOS ENTONCES BUSCARE LO FRAGMENTOS PARA PODER AYUDARTE

AMU:NO QUIERO TU CARIDAD

IKUTO: NO LO HAGO POR ESO ...LO HAGO POR QUE ESOTY ENAMORADO DE TI AMU

AMU:PERO TU...EN ESO SENTI ALGO HUMEDO EN MI LABIO Y FUE CUANDO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE EL ME ESTABA BESANDO MI PRIMER BESO Y ES CON IKUTO ADMITO QUE BORRO ALGO DE MI TRISTEZA Y EN ESE MOMENTO SENTI QUE YA NO ESTABA SOLA LO TENIA A EL MI ESPERANZA Y LA PERSONA DE QUIEN ME ESTABA ENAMORANDO ERA IKUTO QUIEN FALTA EN MI VIDA PARA PODER SUPERAR MI SITUACION ESO UNA LUZ SALIA DEL PECHO DE IKUTO UNA LUZ BRILLANTE Y CALIDA QUE SERA ES LUZ ME PREGUNTE


End file.
